


Cultural (Re)enlightenment

by Commodore_Enigma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Americana, Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commodore_Enigma/pseuds/Commodore_Enigma
Summary: During one of America's visits to Japan, Japan decides to show him around some new, albeit familiar, sights. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've ever written (as well as my first time writing in a while); so hopefully America and Japan are decently in character (and I also manage to format this whole thing decently). It was both inspired and based on a Smithsonian article that I stumbled upon.
> 
> Thank you to CaribbeanSeaAnomaly from Reddit for getting me motivated to write, as well as helping with inspiration and proofreading this for me.

Upon arrival at Japan’s house for an informal visit, America realized that he had neglected to make anything in the form of plans for his visit. What was rather unusual was that Japan didn’t seem to notice like he normally would have when he was conversing with America beforehand.

\---

“Hey, so I was kind of wondering… what are we going to do while I’m here? You haven’t really mentioned anything yet.” America asked the day after his arrival as the two were seated on a sofa; having just concluded playing video games for a few hours.  


“There are a few places I have heard of that you might find interesting. I was thinking that we could take a look at them.”  


“Ooh, that sounds cool, like what?”  


“Two of them are here in the Tokyo area. We can go and see them tomorrow, if you would like.”  


“Okay, that sounds good, but what are they? Like what kind of places are they?”  


“It’s a surprise, you’ll see what they are tomorrow.”  


“Aw, but can’t I guess what they are?”  


“It wouldn’t be a surprise in that case. You’ll see tomorrow, America-san.”  


America huffed in partial frustration. “Okay, fine. Be as mysterious as possible.” he muttered as he crossed his arms.  


He didn’t like not knowing what was going on, though he did find himself somewhat enthralled by the mystery of what it was Japan wanted to show him.

\---

As the duo were walking through a quieter residential neighborhood of Tokyo the following day, America started to wonder why Japan was keeping the locations a secret. Normally he either told America their plans or they discussed what they were going to do during America’s visits.  
Why the sudden mysteriousness and secrecy? He must be really set on keeping the places a surprise. Maybe Japan thought it would freak him out too much or something.

Upon arriving at the destination, the signage of the small restaurant somewhat surprised America as he saw it was the name of a street address, and in English at that. Once they climbed the steps and entered the restaurant, America nearly instantly noticed the scents of grilled meat and the faint scent of coals.  


Once they were seated and were looking at the menu, it became obvious to America why Japan had brought him to this restaurant.  


There were multiple options for burgers, and sides such as fries and cole slaw, and more food items that would be generally referred to as “American”.  


America chuckled to himself as he contemplated what to order.  


Once their orders had been placed America turned his attention to Japan.  


“Are you using my visit to go on some sort of American food tour here? Is that what these “surprise locations” are?” he asked Japan bemusedly.  


Japan raised his eyebrows and gave America an amused look in response. “If that was the case, then I could’ve just taken you to McDonald’s and called it good.”  


America laughed at that. “Okay, yeah, that’s true.”  


“As I’ve said before, it’s a surprise. You’ll find out as we go along.”  


“Gee, you’re really intent on keeping the locations a secret, aren’t you?”  


“It should be more interesting that way, America-san.”  


After several minutes, the food arrived, and America glanced down as the hamburger he had ordered as it was placed on the table in front of him.  


“Wow, that looks really good!” he exclaimed gleefully, as his mouth watered slightly at the scents of the freshly grilled patty and well-composed hamburger.  


Japan observed him quietly as he took his first bite of it. He was surprised at how much it tasted like something he would have at a barbeque back at home. Everything about it tasted so genuine and fresh.  


“What do you think?” Japan asked quietly.  


America was about to take another bite, but stopped upon hearing Japan’s question.  


“It’s… so genuine tasting, it’s just like something I’d have at a barbeque or something! It’s amazing, it’s so… accurate!”  


Japan smiled a bit at his response. “I’m glad to hear that.”  


Japan picked up his own hamburger and the duo ate in relative silence for the remainder of the visit.

As they were leaving the burger grill, America resumed chattering to Japan about the hamburger.  


“I just- yeah, that hamburger was so amazing and fresh and just- totally real. It’s like it was just grilled at some barbeque or something!”  


“I’m glad you enjoyed it, America-san.”  


“I really did.” he replied, grinning widely at Japan.  


“I’m sorry, but the next location will require some more traveling. It’s a decent distance away.”  


“That’s fine, I can’t wait to see what will be next,” America said cheerily with a grin.

\---

As the duo reached the next destination, Japan pulled America aside.  


“I’ll advise you beforehand that you’ll have to stay quiet at the next location, since listening and not conversing is the center of the experience.”  


“Oh-okay, I will.” America agreed, growing intrigued at Japan’s comment.  


Once they went through the door, America could tell that being quiet was pretty much the only choice.  


Jazz music was playing loudly from prominent wall speakers, and, as a result, became the center point of America’s hearing. Looking around, he noticed how the place’s furniture wasn’t entirely matching in appearance or color scheme.  


He followed Japan to some empty seats lined up to face the speakers, though it was an afternoon on a weekday, there were a few other customers also enjoying the music.  


Following the leads of the other customers (and, subsequently, Japan), America sat in a relaxed manner and closed his eyes, listening intently to the lively and soulful notes of the music.  


Listening to the decades-old tracks made him reminisce a bit; thinking back to the times when jazz took more of a center stage in his culture.  


It pleased America a decent bit to see that jazz still had people and places, no matter how small, still dedicated to it. And to think that it was outside of his own country at that.  


After another half an hour or so of listening, they left.  


“I hope that you found the jazz cafe pleasant, America-san,” Japan said as they were walking back to Japan’s residence.  


“I did. I don’t really know why I’m surprised that places like those still exist, since there’s people obsessed with retro things and all- but I still am. I kind of expected the interest in jazz that was found here to die away after a while.”  


“It hasn’t entirely.” Japan replied with a small smile and shake of his head.  


“Those really were quite the surprising locations. Though I really did enjoy them. Thanks for showing them to me.”  


“You’re welcome. Though, there is one last place I’d like to show you.”  


America turned towards Japan quickly at that. “Really?!” he asked excitedly.  


“Yes. However, it’s located right outside Osaka. If that’s too much extra traveling for you during your time here, then I’d understand.”  


“That’s no problem! It must be something really significant if we’re traveling that far; I really want to see it!”  


“I’m glad to hear that. In that case, we’ll leave tomorrow for Osaka.”

\---

Once they were seated on the train en route to Osaka the following day, America turned to Japan to converse.  


“The suspense of this surprise place is really going to kill me- can’t you give me a hint or something? Please?” America pleaded.  


“As with the other places, you will just have to see when we arrive there. It’s a surprise, after all.” Japan replied calmly.  


“I mean, the surprises have been great, but it’s too suspenseful today when I have to wait for the duration of a several hour train ride!”  


“I believe that keeping it a surprise is part of the experience for you.”  


America groaned a little bit. Maybe he was being a bit childish by begging for hints, but the train ride had only just started and there was so much travel time ahead of him, he didn’t want to be mentally guessing for several hours.  


“Okay, fine. Then we can talk about something else. I gotta admit, I’m a bit curious about why you’re showing me these places. I’m enjoying them, but why are you showing them to me?” America inquired, somewhat changing the subject.  


Japan started rather intently at the back of the seat in front of him and thought.  


“Well, for the burger grill, that was from your extreme interest in hamburgers. And as far as the jazz cafe went, I guess it was to show you that there are aspects of your culture that are less obvious in modern times still existent abroad; like you mentioned.”  


“That was pretty nice to see. There were so many old songs I haven’t fully heard or experienced in- well, years. I didn’t realize that jazz was still somewhat popular here.”  


“Yes, through retro movements, it certainly does still exist,” Japan murmured in agreement.  


“Yeah, thanks for showing that to me,” America said, grinning at Japan.  


“You’re welcome, I’m glad that you enjoyed it,” Japan replied softly, smiling back gently.

\---

Once they arrived in Osaka, they traveled to one of the suburbs outside the city, finally arriving at their last location.  


“It’s a tavern…?!” America exclaimed to himself in astonishment as he read the name and observed the timber framed exterior of the small business. “You’re not going to challenge me to a drinking game or something, are you?”  


Japan chuckled and shook his head in response.  


With a somewhat miffed expression, he followed Japan into the dimly lit venue, hearing the quiet notes of jazz music and taking in the sight of the large bar shelves filled almost to the brim with bottles in front of the wall in front of him.  


Once he and Japan were seated at the bar, America glanced more closely at the bottles on the shelf; in an attempt to figure out what the bottles were.  


While America was trying to read some of the labels of the bottles, the bartender came up and asked in English if there was anything in particular they would like to try.  


America was a bit daunted. “Oh gee- I’m not even sure where to start with all the options!”  


The bartender seemed bemused by America’s response.  


Japan spoke up. “We would like one of the oldest bottles you have, please.”  


The bartender turned, browsing the shelves for a split second, and selected a bottle. He then placed the bottle on the counter in front of Japan and America and poured a small amount of the drink into a shot glass for each of them.  


America read the label of the bottle now that it was closer to him.  


“Bourbon, from the 1890s?! I didn’t think anything like that was still around!” He exclaimed, thoroughly surprised.  


“Most of the bottles here are vintage,” the bartender replied.  


America was awestruck by this.  


“Wow, that’s amazing,” He murmured with a giddy smile as he picked up the glass of bourbon.  


He and Japan toasted, and America tentatively sipped at the drink.  


After the initial burn of the alcohol, there were the lingering tastes of toasted wood and grains that had been used. He focused in on the tastes knowing that this would’ve been almost exactly what it tasted like over a century ago.  


Once he was finished with the small glass of bourbon, he found that Japan and the bartender were looking at him to see his reaction.  


He laughed lightly and grinned, unable to suppress how gleeful he was to be able to drink something that vintage.  


“That was amazing! I haven’t had anything like that in… in years. I thought I’d never see something like that again.”  


The bartender appeared to be pleased by America’s enthusiasm.  


Japan smiled at his energetic response.

After a few more glasses of bourbon and some idle conversation, America and Japan left; going to Japan’s additional home in Osaka for the rest of the evening.  


Once they were seated on the sofa at the house, Japan reinitiated conversation.  


“I hope that the bourbon bar was worth the trip to Osaka.”  


“Oh man, it was well worth the trip! I had no idea that bottles that vintage were still around...anywhere, really.”  


“Bourbon and other types of American whiskey are actually decently popular here.”  


“And here I was thinking that its fame from before Prohibition was long gone.” America murmured in disbelief with a smile. Turning to Japan, his voice softened. “It’s nice and, to be honest, quite touching to see that faded aspects of my culture are well-preserved and well-appreciated by others, even in modern times. I really wasn’t aware of it happening here until this visit.”  


“I’m glad to hear that you’re happy those places exist.”  


America grinned widely at Japan. “I sure am. Thanks again for showing me those places, it’s safe to say now that it was well worth the element of surprise.”  


Japan smiled back gently.  


“No problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the Smithsonian article:  
> http://www.smithsonianmag.com/travel/how-japan-copied-american-culture-and-made-it-better-180950189/?page=1


End file.
